Cold Hearted Winds
by Inuyasha's Dark Angel
Summary: The whispers in the windCall us to beWho we areInside...but who am I? Just a lowly incarnate of him... Kagura dark one-shot Reviews please!


Cold Hearted Winds   
inuyashas-dark-angel

_**The whispers in the wind   
**__**Call us to be   
**__**Who we are   
**_**_Inside..._** Excerpt from a poem written by me, Claire...and part of the main base of this fic...I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_He's dead...gone...I'd rejoice but...for some reason I'm still bound to his soul. His body was killed by that half-breed and his little human friends, his soul lives on. I thought I'd be free but I'm not...I'm still suppressed...how my sister is keeping is unbeknownst to me..._

_Is it possible for me to start anew? Can I return to the wind and be unbound as I hoped I would after Naraku's demise? Will others accept and forgive me? Can I be redeemed of some of my wrong doings and for my "loyalty" to him? Will my heart be ridden of the blackened voice so I can love again, and return to the youkai who sparked my interest? Do I have a chance to explore and get to know me so I can be who I was before incarnation?_

_Can I fly freely without worry, or will Naraku's spirit keep me bound to the burden of his sins? I had looked so forward to his end...but now...when he was still alive, I still had a slight free will and the ability to know myself from the inside...now I'm burdened, forever found to him. I despise that filthy hanyou and his mate for doing this to me...It is eternally their fault for my newfound suffering and possibly my sister's. Though loathing them will do nothing...I am left with no other choice..._

_This may be the only thing I can do to be liberated..._

_How to carry it through is the question. Do I wait out in the forest? Force someone to do it for me, or carry it out on my own accord?_

_I suppose I should carry it out on my own...but how? How do I create my own - _

_I must find Kanna...my dear sister...she will be able to aid me in order to free myself and maybe even her..._

_Will she accept this task? The answer to that is not certain...yet it is worth chancing...she may hesitate but surely with enough persuasion...she has to understand my decision that no matter what it takes, I **shall** be freed..._

_Kanna...where are you in my time of trial? No matter. I shall find you, even if it takes days..._

_My plan is set, and I will **not** back down...I have chosen my fate...it is almost done..._

_There..._

_Kanna, wandering mindlessly in the forest of the Western lands...where the one I hold so dear takes refuge as the lord..._

_Gently my feather floats down to land beside her._

_Her eyes...they seem so full of life...she bares no burden of Naraku...but why? Why am I the only one negatively affected by his passing?_

_I beckon for her to hold up the mirror void._

_Much to my amazement, she obeys after hesitating for a quick moment._

_Now it's my turn to hesitate...but I must be strong. After apologizing to Kanna I pull out my fan for one last time._

_One final term I summon the Dance of Dragons and let my curse fly at Kanna. Just as I planned they reflect off the void._

_Then I realize..._

_The thought dawns on me and I feel whole like I've never before..._

_Naraku isn't actually suppressing me..._

_It was all in my guilt-ridden mind..._

_It's too late..._

_I can't dodge the attack..._

_As it contacts and strikes me with double the force I sent out, from cause of the mirror, I watch my dear sister fall to her knees and weep for my loss. I hear her solemn voice whisper one more time..._

"_Kagura..."_

* * *

**A/N- Another one-shot completed...please review, I really want to know if you liked it or not. For readers of "Sins of a Father" and "Eternal (otherwise titled: My Boo)" I will update those either tomorrow or the next day. Those who haven't read it, I hope you do read and review those stories as well! **

**Thanks to my beta: demongoddessYume. (Read her fics as well!)**

**If you don't know who the main character/p.o.v. this story is, well it's Kagura...and the youkai lord is...dun, dun, dun! Sesshomaru! And you all know who the "half-breed" is right? (Inuyasha) And obviously his mate is Kagome! Well until next time! **

**Claire a.k.a. inuyashas-dark-angel **


End file.
